4seasonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon diamond review
pokemon diamond is one of the 4th wave pokemon games that have come out on nintendo. But wave 4 was exclusive to nintendo dsi, the same with wave 5 and 6. Two of the wave 4 games were remakes of the original silver and gold games on the game boy colour. Pokemon diamond in my opinion is one of the best pokemon games out there because it has a good post game and an amazing storyline, infact its amazing they havent made a remake of pokemon diamon, pearl, and maybe even platinum. But nevertheless it is still my favourite pokemon game out there. But anyway lets get to the review. the region: In pokemon diamond we are introduced to sinnoh the brand new pokemon region. Sinnoh is full of exotic pokemon never seen before and even introduces a new professor. Prof.rowan, who at the start lets you pick out of three new starters. Turtwig, piplup, and chimchar. evil team: in pokemon diamond we are introduced to a new evil team called team galactic. They represent correcting and remaking the universe. Nothing not pokemon not people can get in the way of there goals until you come along to save people and pokemon alike from the villainous plots of team galactic. Which you succeed in doing. legendary pokemon: In wave 4 you can collect and capture a total of 25!! New and old legendary pokemon, and in this game the main focus legendary is dialga. The others are palkia (pearl and platinum exclusive), darkrai (event exclusive not available anymore unless you use cheats or glitches), shaymin (same as darkrai), giratina, arceus (need azure flute but it was only released in japan so only way to get it is cheats or glitches), and regigigas (need all three regis in team). starters: at the start of the game you make your way to lake verity and meet prof.rowan and his aprentice dawn or lucas and they walk out leaving there briefcase behind. So you and your rival barry go into the grass to collect the briefcase, but you run into a wild pokemon and must choose a pokemon to defeat them with (keep in mind this is your starter decision and it cannot be undone). There are three pokemon the grass type turtwig, water type piplup, or the fire type chimchar (best one). Turtwig evolves into grotle at level 18, then into a grass/ground torterra at level 32. Piplup evolves into prinplup at level 16, then it evolves into a water/steel empoleon at level 36. Chimchar evolves into a monferno at level 14, then into a fire/fighting infernape at level 36. Heroes: Throughout the game you will encounter many different people some will be heroes some will be villains. Barry is your 1st and main rival throughout the game and (of course) choose the starter that has a type advantage over yours, or at least he thinks that because if you choose infernape then he has a type advantage over all the starters. Dawn/lucas is the your 2nd rival and the professor's apprentice, he/she is the opposite gender to what you chose. Cynthia is the champion of sinnoh but she appears throughout your journey, for instance she gives you a secret potion to clear a bunch of psyduck out of the path, she gives you hm01 cut, and she gives you a charm to give to her grandmother. Palmer is barrys dad and he is the owner of the pokemon battle tower. Villains: Cyrus is the leader of team galactic and is the mastermind behind capturing dialga/palkia/giratina depensing on what game your playing and he wont let anything get in his way besides three mythical pokemon by the name of uxie, mesprite, and azelf. There are three admins called mars, jupiter, and saturn, they all take part in the boss fight against cyrus to weaken you as much as possible before the fight. gym leaders: Roark is the rock type gym leader and the first gymleader you fight in sinnoh. Gardenia is the grass type gymleader and the second gym leader you fight. Maylene is the fighting type gym leader and is the third gymleader you fight. Leader wake is the water type gym leader and is the fourth gym leader you fight. Fantina is the ghost type gymleader and is the fifth gym leader you fight. Byron is the steel type gymleader and the sixth gymleader you fight. Candice is the ice type gymleader and is the seventh gym leader you fight. Volkner is the electric type gym leader and the final gymleader you fight. elite 4: the elite four are four of the strongest pokemon trainers in sinnoh and all there pokemon are around the level 50-60 mark. Aaron is the bug type elite 4 and his best pokemon is his drapion at level 57, the rest of his team is made up of beautifly, dustox, heracross, and vespiqueen. Bertha is the ground type elite 4 and her best pokemon is her hippowdon at level 59, the rest of her team is quagsire, sudowoodo, wiscash, and golem. Flint is rhe fire type elite four and his best pokemon is his infernape at level 61, the rest of his team consists of rapidash, steelix, drifblim, lopunny. Lucian is the psychic type elite four and his best pokemon is his bronzong at level 63, the rest of his team is made out of girafarig, mr.mime, alakazam, and medicham. The champion is the strongest elite four member and if your not careful and heal will destroy your pokemon team. The champion is none other than the great cynthia her strongest pokemon is her garchomp at level 66, the rest of her team is gastrodon, milotic, roserade, spiritomb, and lucario. And thats it for the pokemon diamond review if you enjoyed check out my pokemon emerald review so make sure to keep up to date with the reviews. Thanks from the 4 seasons creators. Category:Content